Fuzzy Socks
by AyyyeJapril
Summary: My take on what April meant with her "fuzzy socks" comments in 13x22! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: All rights belong to Shonda, Grey's anatomy...etc! If I owned them we would not be seven weeks into a drought left pulling our hair speculating what is going on between our favorite couple!

Author's note: Omg this Japril drought has driven me crazy! 7 weeks 7 whole weeks…no mention of Jackson, April, or their daughter! For this Jackson and April better be living in a secret marriage bubble, having twins, and have adopted a child.

Anywho… I had this in my head! I'm not a writer at all this is the very first thing that I've written EVER! Be gentle! There are errors i'm sure. Here's something that was in my head! Enjoy

"I reject fuzzy socks tonight…I need booze…Does anyone want to get a drink? "April exclaims walking with her co-workers Amelia, Meredith and Maggie after finishing a long day at the hospital. Normally all she would want to do is go home and wind down and slip her feet in some fuzzy socks but tonight she needs alcohol to forget. April needs to forget that she failed in removing a tumor from her patient's heart. "April are you listening" asks Maggie after not hearing a response to her, I need a drink and man declaration "Oh yeah, yeah definitely" April responds back. "You weren't even listening" says Maggie "Yes I was….you know what I'm too exhausted to lie….no…I zoned out, tell me again" April confesses. "I said I need a drink and a man…but I don't want to fall in love" says Maggie "Oh yes I do not want a boyfriend" April quickly adds in. "Oh come on April your fuzzy socks can't keep you that warm" as they head out the hospital and head over to Joes for drinks. "You honestly have no idea!" April exclaims.

"She actually wanted us…Me and Meredith to tell him she was dead" April and Maggie have now been at Joes for a little over an hour and have forgotten about their failure to remove their patient's tumor "Meredith would want to, she dark and twisty that way" Maggie adds in. "She is indeed dark and twisty, she actually told me and I quote "You should hit that" "Well maybe you should he was cute wasn't he?" asks Maggie "FUZZY SOCKS PIERCE FUZZY SOCKS" adds April. "April Kepner you mean to tell me that you didn't even consider it? When was the last time you even had sex? Harriet is almost a year old...I'm too drunk to do the math but that's a lot of time with no sex" says Maggie "For me…I haven't had sex since I was with the resident Deluca…I miss it I miss sex…Oh my God I need a man...I need to get laid"

It's a little after 2 a.m. when April turns the key to her home that shared with two other people. It's completely dark and April is very drunk. She and Maggie stayed at Joes longer than they probably should have. It was nice though, Maggie even apologized for the way she treated April when she was forced to become Interim chief. April doesn't make it two steps before she knocks over the lamp in front of the sofa "Dammit" she whispers careful not to wake a sleeping Harriet or Jackson for that matter. However it's too late and she sees the hallway light come on and light up the room she's currently in just a tad. "April?" Jackson asks worried "April, what the hell…It's almost three in the morning…I've called and texted…I was worried" Jackson visibly worried explains to her "I was this close to calling the police…I thought you had been kidnapped or something" In response April holds up her phone to show him it died then whispers "Sorry". "You wreak of booze…where were you?" Jackson inquires. "I was out with Pierce." "Pierce...how did that happen" "We had a patient who had a tumor and sex lots of sex" April giggles after thinking about how her patient explained her sex life. Jackson stares at April and then realizes how drunk she actually is "Then we got drunk and we talked about our respective sex lives or lack thereof" at this Jackson smirks "You didn't tell her" "NO! Remember our deal we don't tell anyone until we're ready to let them in our secret bubble…" April says while lying down still in her clothes and shoes. "Yes I do…hang on" Jackson retreats to their bedroom and comes back very quickly. He then sits down and puts her feet in his lap while she continues to drunkly explain how the patient wanted her and Meredith to tell her boyfriend she was dead. "Meredith told me I should hit that" at this Jackson frowns "Don't worry he wasn't my type" which causes Jackson to smirk. As she continues to tell him about her day he proceeds to remove her boots "We're going to take a different approach and attempt to remove this tumor" she says as she finishes up the story of how they couldn't get the tumor because it had spread. "If anyone can do it I know you can you always find away" Jackson tells her. While he is doing this he pulls what he retrieved from their bedroom and holds them up. "YAY...I didn't have the energy to grab them nor do I think I could have made it to the room" she says. "Don't worry babe I knew that this is what you needed" Jackson replies "I kept telling Pierce this…I kept telling her that all I needed was my fuzzy socks"


End file.
